Whatsapp Group Chat
by jooyoung12
Summary: It is a crossover between Fairy tail and Sket Dance! This fic has fun parts,friendship and many much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Group Chats (A Mix Of Sket and Fairy Tail)**

**Characters**

**(SKET DANCE)**

**Yusuke Fujisaki (Bossun)**

**Hime Onizuka (Himeko)**

**Kazuyoshi Usui (Switch)**

**Hosuke the Owl**

**Sasuke Tsubaki**

**Soujiro Agata**

**Mimori Unyu**

**Kikuno Asahina**

**Michiru Shinba**

**(FAIRY TAIL)**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Happy**

**Lucy Heartfillia**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Carla**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Levy McGarden**

**And Other Fairy Tail Members.**

Hello,this is jooyoung12 presenting to you a crossover between 2 animes,Fairy Tail and Sket fic is more of friendship between two anime. This fic is about the group chats on Whatsapp.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Group Name : Fairy Tail**

_7__th__ July,2009_

_Makarav Dreyar changed the subject to "Fairy Tail"_

_Natsu Dragneel joined_

_Lucy Heartfillia joined_

_Gray Fullbuster joined_

_Erza Scarlet joined_

_Happy joined_

_Carla joined_

_Wendy Marvell joined_

_Gajeel Redfox joined_

_Levy McGarden joined_

_Juvia Lockser joined_

_Jellal Fernandes joined_

**Natsu :**

**Hey,how did Jellal get to know about Fairy Tail group?**

**Erza :**

**I told problem?**

_Loke joined_

**Natsu :**

**Oh No Ma'am! No problem!**

**Gray :**

**Lol! Look the red fiery dragon got scared of a strong lady! **

**Scary pants!**

**Natsu :**

**Shut Up You Naked Idiot! You don't know to whom you're talking to!**

**I will put the hot,fiery Tobasco sauce**

**inside your crappy mouth!**

**Gray :**

**What did you say,you nerdy sicko!**

**I will put the whole of the Ice Snow Mountain**

**inside your stupid mouth!**

**Erza :**

**Enough you both! Or else I'll throw you'll out!**

**Lucy :**

**Gosh guys! When will you'll end up the fight?**

**Hey guys you know I found out that the famous**

**Sket Club have made their**

**own group on whatsapp.**

**Mirajane :**

**Oh Wow! Anyone have their contact numbers? Then even we can have an **

**awesome Sket and Fairy Tail conversation!**

**Master:**

**I have already taken down their numbers and they too are**

**keen to join our group chat**

**In other words,the whole of Kaimei High School are **

**excited about joining**

**our group.**

**Natsu : YAAAYY! NEW MEMBERS IN OUR GROUP! I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

**Lucy : Oh yeah! I'm looking forward to chat with them!**

_Bossun joined_

_Himeko joined_

_Switch joined_

_Makarav Dreyar changed the subject from "Fairy Tail" to "Fairy Sket Group"_

**Group Name : Fairy Sket Group**

**Wendy :**

**Oh look,the Sket Club have joined our group!**

**Bossun :**

**Ah,Hello! I'm Bossun! The leader of Kaimei's precious club,**

**The Sket Club! And these**

**are my..hey what are you guys doing? Leave me! Leave me!**

**Himeko :**

**Aye you red haired caterpillar! Allow us to chat on whatsapp now!**

**Ahh Fairy Tail group,thank you for**

**inviting us to your group!**

**Switch (has whatsapp on his laptop) :**

**The Fairy Tail group is the most famous group in the whole of Magnolia.**

**They are keen in helping people in founder of Fairy Tail is Mavis Vermillion,**

**and the current master is Makarav have defeated many dark guilds.**

**The members include the pink haired dragon,Natsu Dragneel,the ice man,Gray Fullbuster,**

**Celestial key lady-Lucy Heartfillia and the strong soldier-Erza Scarlet. **

**Whatsapp is much fun on laptop then on mobile! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Lucy :**

**Uhh..Ok Thank you Switch! So let me introduce myself! I'm Lucy Heartfillia! I have 12 golden keys**

**which are used to summon the spirit! **

**And yes,I'm beautiful!**

**Loke :**

**And I'm Lucy's boyfriend,Loke!**

**Lucy :**

**YAHHHH!**

**Natsu :**

**Yo! I'm Natsu! And this is my cat,Happy! I'm a fire dragon! I love eating and **

**I live for eating fire and food. HAHAH XD I'M ALL FIRED UP! **

**Himeko :**

**I'm already getting scared of you! :S**

**Gray :**

**Hi! I'm Gray Fullbuster,the ice wizard of Fairy Tail! I can make anything into ice.**

**If you want I'll make this red haired caterpillar guy ice!**

**Juvia :**

**I love Gray!**

**Gray :**

**WHATTT!**

**Lyon :**

**Oh My Lovely Juvia,Forget Gray And Come to me!**

**Gray :**

**No Juvia,Don't go to him!**

**Juvia :**

**Oh Master Lyon I love Gray-sama very much!**

**Bossun :**

**That's so weird.**

**Himeko :**

**(WHATTT! YOU CAN MAKE ANYTHING INTO ICE)**

**Oh No! Its' okay!**

**Bossun :**

**Oye! Oye! Naked Ice Man! :P**

**Natsu :**

**HAHAH! GOOD ONE BOSSUN!**

**Bossun :**

**Hehe! Thank you Pinky! XD**

**Natsu :**

**Pinky?! :?**

**Switch (on his laptop) :**

**Well,I know my kids are very naughty! HA! HA! HA!**

**Himeko :**

**SINCE WHEN DID WE TURN OUT TO BE YOUR KIDS?! Well yeah,actually **

**we have some work to do! **

**We are happy to join this awesome group! :D**

**Bossun :**

**As being a leader of Sket Dance,we thank you for inviting to your group! We take your leave now! Bye!**

**Master :**

**Yeah Take Care Children! We will meet ya'll later on!**

**Ichiya :**

**Oh My Lovely Himeko! I will miss you! **

**Himeko :**

**Uhh Okay! Bye! **

**Lisanna :**

**Bye Sket Club! Looking forward to meet ya!**

**Sket Club :**

**Bye Bye! **

* * *

**Created 10.53 pm**

**Admin : Makarav Dreyar**

**11/07/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

_12__th__ July,2013_

_Cana Alberona joined_

**Cana :**

**Ah! What a wonderful day! :D**

**Lucy:**

**I know right! ^_^ by the way, good morning!**

**Natsu:**

**Yo to you both! Good Morning! Where is the Sket group? That Bossun guy was awesome! :D**

**Gray:**

**Yeah! That group was cool! :D**

**Mirajane:**

**They are having school! Himeko just messaged me saying that**

** they'll come in few minutes.**

**Natsu:**

**Ohh Okay!**

**Erza:**

**I've learnt a lot about their group and their club activities! **

**Must say,they are really a hardworking club!**

**Lucy :**

**Yeah! :D**

_Agata Soujiro joined_

_Sasuke Tsubaki joined_

**Agata :**

**Hello! Anyone there? Guess no one is there!**

**Tsubaki :**

**Guess all have gone somewhere!**

**Bossun :**

**Yo Fairy Tail! Uhh what is the Student Council doing in our group? :?**

**Tsubaki :**

**Why? Only your group can join and we can't join?**

**Bossun :**

**No! You shoud not join! Remember I'm your elder brother!**

**You should listen to your elder brother! :P**

**Tsubaki :**

**Shut Up! Its' not your group! Meow!**

**Bossun :**

**Uhh,of course its' my group! You shut up!**

**Himeko :**

**Aww! Look at those two brothers! So cute they are! :D**

**Switch :**

**Ikr? So cute they are! I feel like I'm their daddy! Ha Ha Ha! XD**

**Tsubaki :**

**URUSAIIIII! x(**

**Agata :**

**I'm sure Tsubaki will keep my sister happy!**

**Lucy :**

**Sorry for the delay guys,we had gone to fight against Oracion Seis!**

**Natsu :**

**Believe it or not,WE WON! PARTY TIME!**

**Happy :**

**AYE SIR!**

**Bossun :**

**Oh Wow! Congrats to the whole of Fairy Tail! By the way,I saw that Jellal has**

**joined but he's not seen ?**

**Wendy :**

**Ask Erza! She must be knowing!**

**Erza :**

**What?**

**Wendy :**

**You must be knowing where Jellal is! Don't worry we know that**

**you're dating!**

**Natsu :**

**ERZA IS DATING!**

**Gray :**

**ERZA IS DATING? ITS' LIKE THE EARTH IS GOING TO BE OVER!**

**Erza :**

**You guys! Meet me! And then I'll show you'll! /:) \**

**Jellal :**

**Aaya hun lekar mein phir kitne pehchan lo! MAIN JELLAL!**

**Fairy Sket Group :**

**HUH?!**

**Lucy :**

**What's' wrong with him? Creepy Ass! :P**

**Happy :**

**He seriously needs a doctor. :P**

** Erza :**

**I think you're right. :S**

* * *

**Created 10.53 pm**

**Admin : Makarav Dreyar**

**11/07/2013**


End file.
